


Here Comes The Sun

by SaviorKratis



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Both fully post op and mentioned maybe once vaguely, Dave and Klaus are trans, Hurt/Comfort, Instead of vietnam it is the future, Klaus Hargreeves centric, M/M, Nuclear Winter, Past drug-abuse, Sci-Fi, Sober Klaus, Timetravelling gone wrong, Violence, War, its the idea that counts, klaus is tougher than you think, lots of ghosts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaviorKratis/pseuds/SaviorKratis
Summary: Instead of going back in time to Vietnam, Klaus ends up in 2219 in the middle of a battalion’s tent in a rather different climate.A lot has changed and it is very cold.But atleast the apocalypse didn’t fully happen, so why return home?TLDR; A few enteries of Klaus’ day in a diffent time. Every chapter is a differenr day.





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for clicking!

The blue flash appeared, lightening the pitch dark tent up and alerting a few of the soldiers along with the sounds of airplanes flying too low for comfort. Within seconds the platoon was kicked into action and supplies were being gathered.  
The first thing that Klaus noticed was the bitter cold against his exposed skin and his ragged warm breath becoming noticeable in white thin smoke. 

He looked around shortly, hearing a person call out harshly, but before he could look at the person his eyes fell on a man sitting beside of him on a bed in barely thick enough clothing and submerging from a fur lined sleeping bag.  
Something landing outside shook the core of the ground, shortly later coming with a wave of deafening sounds. 

They started storming around now in a panicked but ordered chaos. “Katz, get this man some clothing.” Was the first thing Klaus registered, making him shake his head. “Oh..No I..” He started, getting a piece of clothing flung over to him.  
“No time to get pretty!” The person now yelled as he started to rush to get the trousers on, followed by a coat and a mask was handed to him. 

He knew he was in deep shit when he couldn’t even see where the people were when they stormed out of the tent. All he could see beyond that was white.  
The clothing was welcomed though. The fur in the jacket was still soft outside of some stains and had a warm furry hood. 

The trousers seemed something closer to a mix of ski and combat. Soft on the inside but padded with god knows what on the outside making for rough edges. During his moment of bliss, with the heat returning to his body he jumped when someone dropped boots a little too close to his bare feet.

“Sorry!” The man said, mouth now covered and his voice muffled by the mask. 

Two goggles sat on his forehead giving Klaus a view of his sparkling eyes. He had to blink twice, being sure there was something inorganic going on as a lens rested on top of the pupil with swirling lines.  
“There are some socks in there as well, please hurry.” The tone was warm but firm and the goggles dropped down to his eyes as he walked back and into the white storm. 

Klaus took a deep breath, trying to get into the socks and shoes as fast as he could, fastening them when he was already starting to walk. In the pockets of his jacket he found gloves which were tiny but seemed to warp to the sharp of his hand. With a last curse, he stepped outside and greeted the blinding white snow.

Once everyone seemed to have gathered they started to march along with huge vehicles. The snow was thick and the snow didn’t help either for their vision as they now depended on a big monster of a truck to lead the way through radar.  
They were told they’d be back to the same hut after checking out the crash side, so Klaus left the briefcase behind with much fear of not seeing it again and not being able to go back. 

Now, he held a weird gun in his hand. The top had a small dial and two settings, his current setting was on a red light. He wasn’t sure what it meant but as they gave it to him, he assured himself that it’d be okay. In his moment of doubt, a silhouette popped up beside of him. 

Dark goggles stared at his, shortly making him feel uneasy, especially when the man lifted his hand to his cheek and spoke him.  
“New in the country?” He asked. Klaus spoke, only to realize it would probably be muffled, thus he mimicked the other and found his voice amplified.  
“Uh...Yeah.”  
His comment was followed by a chuckle of the other soldier, sending his stomach whirling.  
“Shit is crazy! But...You’ll adjust.”  
The man said before putting up a hand.  
“I’m Dave.”  
He introduced to which Klaus grabbed his hand and shook it.  
“Klaus.”  
He could feel the heat from his hand through the gloves, perhaps the suitcase wasn’t needed as bad.

 

—————————Day 1 —————————

He wasn’t sure how long they have been walking, every mile felt the same and he wasn’t sure anymore if they weren’t just walking in circles. The limited sight through the goggles didn’t seem to help it either.  
All he knew was to follow those in front of him and keep his weapon close to him. 

The weight of the blizzard had lowered but still left most of them covered in a thin layer. He expected it to make his new uniform heavy and wet, but instead the layer remained and sometimes even slid off when he stumbled through a particularly deep part. Klaus took a deep breath when the battalion came to an halt. Some higher ranked officers stepper forward to what Klaus could only assume was a simple crate. 

They examined it for what seemed like forever, everyone around them becoming restless and looking at any of their fellow soldiers.  
“So many machines and they’ll probably still make us carry it.” He heard from behind before some people were called over. 

“Called it.”

One of the higher uppers stopped in front of Klaus within a second, one who didn’t dare to look up at first until he met the other’s gaze. Unreadable. 

“What is your name, soldier? You appear to not be wearing your own jacket.” The man stood upright compared to Klaus’ hunched posture.  
Being newly sober his train of thoughts wasn’t going as fast as it was used to, if it ever truly had caught up to its true potential.  
“It must have been a mistake.” He replied, almost forgetting to put his hand on the button, followed by a hand on his shoulder.  
“We had to hurry, I can assure you it won’t happen again, sir.”  
Dave chirped, clearly closer to the other’s rank than those around him who stood idle. The person nodded at that, seemingly content and going further down the line than he first intended. 

“Thank you.” Klaus quietly told him, glad with the gesture.  
“Of course!” Dave said, keeping his hand on the button longer as if he had still wanted to say something before letting his hand drop again.  
Something bubbled inside of him, making him feel safe in the other’s presence. He didn’t see the soldier who had to pick up the crate in his place, instead he was looking at Dave. 

His mind then fell back in the pattern of not seeming suspicious around someone new, he’d blow it anyway. He definitely would in the literal way, but not now. He first had to find out where they were, thinking of how to get to know this without looking weird. But, it was Klaus.  
“So...What year is it.”  
This did not only cause Dave to look up but also the pair in front and behind of him.  
“Sike, I mean where are we.”  
This did not cause them to avert their cases.

“Did the frostbite get to his head..?” he heard someone mutter, luckily Klaus could easily hide his uncertainty behind the mask and darkened goggles. Dave, however, seemed to take this more serious.  
“2219,” he replied  “we are currently in   Slivki preciously called Chukotka.” 

Klaus remained quiet after this before slowly nodding. All he knew was that the name sounded Russian and that it definitely was not his time.  
“Are you okay?” Dave quietly asked, the two soldiers behind them still quiet interested whilst the ones in front stared ahead ahead.  
“Of course! I probably hit my head, so sure we were, uh, closer to a different place.” He made of it with a chuckle. 

This would mean that the apocalypse hadn’t happened as this was the apparent future. He could slowly figure out how the briefcase worked without seeing his so well-loved family die. Perhaps this wasn’t as bad as he fight thought. 

The only thing that currently was in the way was the withdrawal still heavily pressing on his body and tearing him down from the inside.  
As long as he wouldn’t have a stroke or seizure because of it he would be fine with the clammy skin and throbbing pressure in his head. Something that suddenly got amplified within a second as an explosion sounded, along with alarming  and panicked noises. 

He could barely understand what was being yelled when people started coming their way. It shortly reminded him of poor Simba until he was tugged along before he was trampled. The second he turned around he could feel heat and see the snow in-front of them flash yellow.  
“Churchill Bravo X down.”  
Came through a small speaker near his ear. It was one of the few things he could register as he tried to get through the snow without falling, all around his were muffled voices but all he could follow was Dave in front of him until another explosion shook the ground. 

“Churchill Victor X down.” He could see soldiers hiding in the tree line and readying their guns. As everyone seemed to retreat into the trees, Klaus simply followed his instincts to  remain together and hid behind a further tree to breath.  
He could feel his shoulder burn, looking up to it he could see he was...burned? Klaus couldn’t put two and two together as he could heard shooting behind me that felt straight out of a video game. 

If he hadn’t been shot just know he would’ve sworn he had just ended up in some very advanced roleplaying. “Fuck!” He growled to empty air, slowly sticking his head around the tree to investigate the situation. That was another thing. He had not seen any ghosts since he got here until now. He swore he could see straight through someone’s skull among others that continued to be stuck in a loop of their own death. 

His heart did a double beat, either a palpitation from his withdrawal or shock. “Retreat!” A voice sounded in his ear before literally dying down as the higher officer choked on something. Klaus didn’t want to find out what so he started to follow the crowd again, one hand holding a gun and another on his burning shoulder.  
He didn’t know how long it took for them to get back to the camp, he was on complete auto pilot as the spirits continued to march along in a growing army while their battalion became slimmer. 

Despite the year, some still died due exposure as their armor had been shot up or if they had gotten wet. He was sure he even heard that a small group had fallen through ice where they didn’t even know was ice. The darkness swallowed them faster than trees in a polar night. Klaus found himself back in the same tent, standing over his briefcase. 

A hand fell over his shoulder, to which he winched in pain and spun around to face the person. Dave stood there. He had taken off his goggles and mask, revealing such beautiful features.  
“Sorry!” He quickly said, noticing the injury. “I assumed you weren’t hurt since you already were here, you should get it checked out.” Klaus decided to also take off the mask and goggles at that. “I’m ok.” He replied, unsure where he’d sleep tonight. “Atleast we’re still up and running!” Klaus then quickly added as to lighten the situation. 

“What number bed is yours anyway?” Dave asked after a short chuckle. At that, the seance looked around puzzled. “You’d be surprised!” He decided to answer with a grin which appeared more nervous than he wanted, being met by a concerned gaze. “Come, let me take you to the medic.”

Klaus was screwed. The doctor couldn’t find his name in the system, making everyone rather suspicious but as he still spoke the, apparently, right language they didn’t think he could be a spy. So they still bandaged him up and send him on his way. “We’ll assign you a bed then, there doesn’t seem to be too much damage outside of some side effects.” 

Klaus knew what he was talking about and turned to Dave. “Get him fitting clothing as well.” And as soon as that, the visit was over again.  
They dropped by a different tent where Klaus got his dogtags made, the name badge for on clothing and some fresh linen. Dave continued to be at his side, concerned despite only haven met this random dude that didn’t have any files in tact and forgot where he came from or where he was. 

Klaus dropped the linen on the bed, number 49. The one that first was occupied by someone who’s clothing he had worn. He could easily determine what had been the person’s faith. Bed number 48 happened to be Dave’s. He now was occupied with some other soldiers near the entrance.

With heavy limbs Klaus made his bed and put the briefcase underneath. Many were already getting in their bed or putting on standard issue pajamas. Klaus followed this before crawling into the still soft sleeping bag. It kind of reminded him of home as it had the scent of freshly washed linen, similar to that what Grace used. 

He closed his eyes and allowed the noise to wash over him for the next hour of so. He heard someone named Charlie talk about him with an apparent Rodriquez. Then everyone slowly got into the beds while the wind continued to howl and a man with the clothing Klaus wore continued to stand over him.  Confused and angry.


End file.
